Hidden Grace
by Laceyyyyy
Summary: My mother always told me I should act more like a lady. But do I ever listen to her? No. Which is why I had no problem climbing that tree. That day would forever change my life; taking me from a tiny, humble existence to more than I could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stepheine Meyer does...blah,blah, you know the drill. **

**Esme may be a tad OOC, but I intended her to be. This is basically my first fic, so tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**--**

It was about 7am, on a cloudless May morning. I sat curled up on the porch

watching the crows dart around in the sky over the field. "Esme Anne Platt! I told you to

hang those clothes up to dry." Why did my mother have to be so utterly insufferable?

Could she not let me enjoy ten minutes to myself? "I'll do it, I'll do it," I yelled back to

her. I really should do it, or she isn't going to let Ava come over. The thought of

spending time with my best friend today was the only thing keeping me sane. So I pulled

myself up off the porch, grabbed the basket, and trudged towards the clothesline.

As I tended to this tedious chore a gust of wind sprang up, and my caramel locks

temporarily blinded me, causing me mother's blouse to blow into the field. After

retrieving it, I finished up quickly, but it seemed like forever. Did the three of us really

have that many clothes? I brought the basket back into the house, and attempted to sneak

back outside so I could having to speak with my mother. "Esme?" Damn it. "Yes,

mother?" Carolyn Platt descended the stairs, and leaned in the doorway. "Your father

said he wants you to straighten up the shed, before he gets home." My father, Phillip

Platt was visiting his ill sister just outside of Columbus. "When did he say this?," I asked

leaning over the kitchen chair. "Esme! Don't slouch," she barked at me. I controlled my

annoyance, and stood up. I did after all want to see Ava today. "He told me about the

shed this morning, before he left," she finally answered. I grumbled; I hated doing

chores, but when you lived on a farm you couldn't escape them. "Hurry up, and get on

with it. So then Ava can come over, and you can stop being so grumpy," she chided. I

rolled my eyes, and marched out the door.

--

I finished up in the shed quicker than I thought I would. I was covered with dust and dirt,

but at least I was done. "I'm finished," I called as I walked through the door. "Well that's

goo-," my mother's mood quickly turned from contentment to anger. "You are covered

in filth! Even your eyes look brown instead of green." "Mother, I was cleaning, what do

you expect?" "I expect you to go upstairs this instant, and get yourself cleaned up. It isn't

proper for a young lady to be covered in filth." She dismissed me with a wave of her

hand, and I ran upstairs.

When I finished I came downstairs. "There. Happy?," I asked. "Quite," she replied barely

looking at me. I shook my head. "Can Ava come over now?" "Yes, she may," she

answered. Ava only lived down the road. So after receiving my mother's answer, I ran

out the door to fetch my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 6 o'clock. Ava and I sat on my porch idly chatting away. She was 16 just like

me. She had light brown hair, and blue eyes. She had men looking at her all the time,

though she enjoyed the attention. We had grown up together. I've always thought of her

as the sister I never had. Her family owned a farm adjacent to ours. She elbowed me in the ribs, "I'm bored, Es." "Me too," I sighed. I took a deep breath, and looked around. I

suddenly grinned. "What?," she asked. "I'll bet you I can climb that tree faster than you,"

I challenged as I pointed to the giant oak tree a few yards from my house. "You're crazy,

Es! You're mother is absolutely freak out!," she screeched. "So, I don't care," I replied

smirking. I grabbed her arm, and yanked her off the porch, and towards the tree. We

stared up at the tree. "I'm not going to do it," she said shaking her head. "Coward.," I

glared at her. "Time me then,." I said walking towards the tree. "Es, don't," she pleaded.

"Av, just be quiet, and time me. I assume you can count, correct?," I joked. "Go," she

glared. I started my climb. "You don't have to go so fast," she yelled up at me. But I

ignored her. I was flying up that tree without a care in the world. It was such a freeing

feeling. I was half way up when I heard a sharp crack. The branch gave way, and I

plummeted towards the ground. "Esme!," I heard Ava screech as she ran towards me. At

least I was conscious, I don't know how, but I was. There was a searing pain in my right

leg. "Oh my Lord, I think it's broken," Ava said as she held back tears. "Go, go get my

parents," I barked, clutching my leg. She sped off towards the house. Ava, my mother,

and my father, who had returned home a few hours ago, sprinted out of the house.

"Esme!," my mother screamed. "What in the blazes made you climb that tree, young

lady?," my father barked at me as he picked me up off the ground. "I don't know," I

murmured, the pain intensifying. "Go get the car keys, Carolyn," he ordered. My mother

ran off. "You better go home, Ava," he said as he carried me to the car. I stared at the

setting sun, trying to ignore the pain. It was a feeble attempt. "I hope you're ok, Es," Ava

sobbed, before she ran home. My father set me in the car, and we headed for the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

The pain was more than I had ever experienced. About halfway to the hospital I started to

fade in and out of consciousness. "It'll be okay, Esme," my mother kept saying as she stroked my hair. That was the last thing I remember until we reached the hospital. I awoke briefly when my father removed me from the car, but shortly after that everything went black.

--

I was awake, but I refused to open my eyes. I heard people bustling about the hospital, and the nurses gossiping in the hallway. The pain in my leg had dulled immensely, but It felt greatly heavier. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. It wasn't extremely bright in my room which I was thankful for. The walls were white with a dark green trim. I was happy to find that I was alone in my room, but I knew I would get an earful from my parents when the time came.

I pulled the blanket and found the source of my leg's heaviness. A bulky cast now encased my right leg. I threw the blanket back over myself, and stared at the ceiling. "I am just going in to check on er now, but thank you," I heard a male voice say just outside my door. But it wasn't some common voice, it was beyond beautiful. It was smooth like velvet, and he spoke so pristinely. I shifted my eyes so that they were locked on the door. "Yes, very much. Thank you," the velvet voice spoke again. Then he stepped through the door, holding a chart that he was flipping though.

My breath hitched in my throat. He was tall, taller than my father so I estimated he must be at least six feet tall. He had the most beautiful pale skin I had ever seen. The light seemed to reflect off it. He had beautiful blonde hair that went perfectly with his skin tone. I've always liked blondes. He stopped fussing with the chart and looked up at me.

I swear my heartbeat increased tenfold. He had the most interesting, breathtaking eyes I had ever seen. They were a brilliant topaz, no wait they were gold, yes gold. Or tawny perhaps. I mulled over exactly what shade to call his eyes when he spoke. "Hello, Esme," he said, walking to the end of my bed. I had never heard my name sound so amazing. It just seemed to flow from his lips, which were also perfect by the way. He walked over to the side of my bed, and set the chart down on the table. "Feeling any better?," he asked smiling.

God he was beautiful. "Y-yes," I stuttered out. He was lean, but muscular. He looked quite young, too young to be a doctor even. His facial features were perfectly sculpted. "I'm glad, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen by the way," he said looking down at me. I stared back up at him. "Hello Dr. Cullen, is Dr. Parsons still out?" "Call me Carlisle. Yes he's still out. For about another month, I presume," he answered, pulling up a chair next to my bed. It felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest. This was something I'd never felt before. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, Carlisle," I said skeptically. I found it odd that he told me I could call him by his first name. "I was wondering when you'd wake," he said, standing. He picked up the chart, and reached down to my wrist to check my pulse. My Lord his hand were ice cold. They were beautiful, but they were cold. He wrote something down on the chart then sat back down.

"Are my parents here?," I asked him. "No, I sent them home. I told them it would do them no good to flutter around the hospital, making themselves sick with worry." I was quite relieved to hear that. At least I could avoid them for the time being. "What time is it?," I asked him, moving my green eyes from the wall to meet his gold ones. He glanced down at his watch. "3:30am," he answered. I couldn't believe it was that late, but I wasn't tired in the least. "I had no idea it was that late," I said, laughing a little. "Time has a way of slipping past you," he said, matching my laugh. That was an unparalleled sound.

My back hurt horrendously, I desperately needed to sit up. I attempted to sit up, catching my intent Carlisle stood, and pulled me up into the sitting position. He smelled amazing, unlike any cologne I've ever come in contact with. He sat back down, and shrugged off his white lab coat.

"Thank you," I said. "You're welcome." I couldn't believe I was about to ask what I was going to ask him. I knew I was going to blush terribly. "Would you mind staying here, and keeping me company? I'm not tired in the least, and I'm quite bored," I said, avoiding his eyes. "Of course I'll stay," he answered, smiling. I happily returned his smile.

**A/N: My chapters will be longer in the future, I just have to write them first.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine, though I'd like my own Carlisle. **

**Thanks to my friend Julie(JewelzisWeird) she's allowed me to pick her brain, and contributed quite a few ideas to this story. :)**

"May I inquire as to how that happened?," he asked, gesturing to my broken leg. I chuckled nervously to myself. It wasn't like it was a great, adventurous tale. It was me being silly, bored, and defiant of my mother. I hoped he wouldn't think of me as some ridiculous child once I told him. I braced myself for the embarrassment.

"My friend and I were bored," I stated simply. He raised an eyebrow. His eyebrows were perfect too. "So I challenged her to climb the tree, but she got scared and refused to climb with me." I waited to see if he was going to respond, but he didn't so I continued.

"So I told her to time me, because I was still determined to climb the tree." "Why?," he questioned. I looked down, "I enjoy defying my mother, I suppose." A small smile graced his lips. It was a genuine smile, that much I could tell. Perhaps I had misjudged the reaction I was going to receive; he didn't see me as a ridiculous child at all.

Our eyes locked for a mere second, and my train of thought disappeared. "What cause you to fall?," he questioned, breaking my trance. I shook my head gently. "About halfway up, a branch broke under me." "You are quite lucky you didn't do more serious damage," he said. I glanced at my leg. "I could have broken my neck, or face, or something," I said laughing. He joined in my laughter.

Carlisle , I'll never get tired of hearing that name, has such an aura about him. He's charming without trying to be. I can tell he truly cares about his work, but there is something special about him, that I can't put my finger on just yet.

"You are quite lucky to be alive, Esme, I shall say that,"he stated, standing. My heart sank when I thought he was leaving, but then he picked up my chart and stepped towards my bed.

He reached down to my wrist, and took my pulse. I flinched only slightly at his cold hand, but he noticed. "Your hand is cold," I said with a half smile. "Sorry," He said shyly. "It is a downfall of working in a hospital," he said, scrawling something on my chart. "Huh?," I questioned. He sat back down. "Hospitals are kept cool to prevent the spread of bacteria." "Oh. I can't be fun being cold all the time." "I suppose I hardly notice it anymore," he said, shrugging.

I don't know why it took me so long to notice, but it did. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring. Well, perhaps he just forgot to put it on, or maybe he took it off when he was dealing with a patient. There's no way a man like him wasn't married. But then again, when I first heard that there was a new doctor in town, a family was never mentioned. I wanted to ask so badly if he was married, but I knew that was rude. The eagerness to know boiled inside me. I had to keep my mind away from it, or I'd just blurt it out. "Where are you from?," I asked, hoping I would forget about my yearning to know his marital status.

"Where am I from? Oh Lord I certainly hope I haven't lost it already," he said laughing slightly. It hit me then. Why was I being so unobservant lately? His British accent flowed so amazingly from his perfect lips. I was quite embarrassed that I hadn't noticed it.

"I was born in London, but I've lived in America for many years," he said. "England. Wow. I've never been outside of Ohio," I said leaning against my pillows. "I don't even get out of my house that much," I said, shrugging. "I'm sure we can change that," he said smiling at me. "It's nice to get outside," he said. "You'll take me out?," I asked, a little shocked. "Yes, I will. Besides it will be beneficial for your leg." I was surprised, but more excited than I could possibly describe.

"Are you an only child?," he asked. "Yes. My parents were never able to have another child," I answered solemnly. "What a shame. I'm an only child as well. My mother passed away during childbirth; left my father to raise me on his own," he said, as he looked away from me. Grief washed over me. He looked utterly miserable, it pained me to see him like this. "I'm sorry, how awful," I said. I felt the strong urge to reach out and console him. "Thank you, but it was a long time ago," he said, keeping his eyes on the wall. "Your father must have done a wonderful job raising you. You're quite an amazing person," I said, smiling softly. He turned his eyes back to me. Gold meeting green. "Thank you, Esme," he said placing his hand over mine that laid on the side of my bed. My heart fluttered, but this time I didn't flinch.

**A/N: There is SO much more to this story, but I have to work up to it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Feel like a game?," I asked. "What sort of game?," he inquired., tipping his chair back. "Twenty questions," I said, grinning. "Twenty?," he said. "Okay, ten," I said. "Five, deal?," he asked, extending his hand. "Deal," I said, shaking his hand. I'd say 'deal' to anything just to touch him again. "Five questions each, back and forth," I said smiling. " Alright," he said, matching my smile.

"Ladies first," he gestured to me. Maybe I should start simple. "What's your favorite season," I asked, tapping my fingers on my thigh. "Autumn," he answered quickly. I smiled, autumn is my favorite as well. "Who's your favorite author?," he asked. Hmmm. This was going to be difficult. "Jane Austen." He seemed satisfied with that answer. "What's your favorite thing about London?" He pursed his lips. "The history of it all, undoubtedly," he said nodding.

"Do you tell your best friend everything?" Oh, he was good at this. "No, I don't tell Ava everything. Especially not that I'm jealous of her, or that I can't stand her cattiness sometimes." "It's hard to be completely honest," he said.

"Would you ever go back in time, and change something?" "Absolutely," he said, looking solemn. I wondered what it was he'd change. "Why do you enjoy defying your mother?" I was a tad perplexed as to how to answer. "I suppose it's my way of reminding my mother that I'm going to be my own person. That I'm not going to be the prim and proper lady she wants me to be. I'm not going to marry some man my parents find for me. I want to marry someone I love. That I'm deciding who I want to be, and she isn't going to stop me."

I tried to hold back the tears that loomed in my eyes. He handed me the handkerchief from his pocket. "Thanks." "You're welcome," he said, taking a hold of my hand. My heart soared as his thumb made circles on the back on my hand.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't resist asking it. "Yes, I do," he answered simply. Well that's a plus. "Do you believe in fate?," he asked, still holding my hand. "I absolutely do. I believe there are some things you can't explain any other way."

This was my last question. I knew I shouldn't ask it, but I had to. "Are you married?" I could tell this caught him off guard. "No, I'm not, " he said, looking indifferent. I wanted to smile, but I didn't. I simply nodded. His eyes locked with mine. "Is there a reason you asked that?" I didn't know what to say. He was sitting there, staring at me. All I wanted to do is lean forward, and kiss him. "Yes," I managed to choke out. "Why?" "You already had your five questions," it came out more breathless than I intended. "I'm not playing a game," he said, his face closer to mine.

My heart rate increased, and my brain started to become fuzzy. I could feel his breath on my face. "If you were married, then I got easily dismiss my thoughts, and feelings," I whispered. "But you aren't, so I don't believe I can." It was then that he brushed his lips across mine. Every nerve in my body seemed to ignite. He brushed his lips across mine again.

His lips were beautifully soft which I wasn't expecting. I reciprocated, and the kiss became firmer. My head was spinning. He broke the kiss, and sat back down in his chair. I felt like my whole body was asleep, just like when you sit on your foot for too long. He smiled, and gently squeezed my hand. "No one can know about this," he said firmly. "It wouldn't seem right to them," he concluded. I nodded. I didn't care if other people knew, as long I knew he felt the same way I did.

**A/N: Yeah that was short :( ...Much more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine...blah..blah..**

He left to go home shortly after our interaction; telling me I needed sleep. He kissed me goodbye, and slipped out the door. Yeah, like I could really sleep. I tossed and turned for what seem like hours, before sleep finally won the battle.

"How do you feel this morning?," a voice called me from my unconsciousness. I gently opened my eyes to see a nurse hovering over me. "Fine," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Good, good," she said, bustling about. It wasn't a lie, I felt amazing. I'd never felt so good in my life. I smiled brightly as I recalled last night.

I kept my eyes glued to the door after the nurse left. I knew he'd be coming through it at any moment.

"Yes." My eyes grew wide. It had seemed like ages since I had seen him. "Yes, I shall check." His voice seemed to float like music through the doorway.

"Good morning," he said, leaning in the doorway. "Morning," I said, smiling. "How's your leg?," he asked, walking over to my bed. "Feels fine," I said, looking up at him. "I'm glad," he said, stroking my cheek.

My whole body tingled. "How long do I have to stay?," I asked him. "Eager to leave? Or eager to stay?," he asked smiling. I knew he didn't need me to answer. I stared into his eyes, and slightly leaned into his touch. "A few more days. Two maybe," he answered. Two days? That wasn't long enough. I never wanted to leave the hospital. It created a dull ache whenever I thought about having to leave.

"Don't worry," he said sitting on the side of my bed. "I think you should have therapy of some sort after you leave the hospital." I get to see him more. Alone. Perhaps, without having to worry about someone seeing us. "Therapy?," I asked. "Yes, to ensure that your leg heals properly."

I sighed heavily. "What is it?," he asked. "Carlisle, I...I want this to work. I truly do," I exhaled. He leaned forward, and pressed his cold lips to mine. "It will Esme, I promise," he said, smiling.

I held his hand between both of mine. "Your parents are here," he said, watching my hands. "They are?," I asked running my fingers over his. "Yes. I told them to wait, while I checked to see if you were awake," he said, moving his fingers with mine. His hands were so beautiful. Smooth, with long dexterous fingers; so skilled. "I should send them in," he said. "They won't stay long. I'm sure my father has work to do," I said, as my fingers stopped moving, and I just held his hand.

"I'll go get them," he said, rising. I didn't let go of his hand. He chuckled, and tilted my chin. He kissed me softly, and walked out the door. My lips tingled, and I couldn't stop the grin that now graced my face.

My parents visit was short, as I had expected. Lots of "Feel better, dear." I just wanted them to leave, they drove me insane.

The nurse brought me lunch, after my parents left. I stared at the tray. This was food? It certainly didn't look like it. I ate it quickly, and set the tray aside.

The hours passed slowly. I hadn't seen Carlisle since before my parents visit. Nurse Carson came in to collect my tray. She was short, round with graying hair. "Boring, I know," she said, picking up tray. "Dr.Cullen said he'd be in soon to check on you," she said from the doorway.

I waited until she left before I grinned. My lips tingled at the memories. I anxiously waited for him to come check on me. I longed to talk to someone I could stand.

It was about 20 minutes before Carlisle came in. "Bored stiff?," he asked. "You have no idea." He laughed, and sat with me. "How old are you?," I asked suddenly. "Twenty-four," he answered, shocked from my sudden onslaught. "Why?" "I just wondered," I said, shrugging.

Twenty-four was an acceptable age for my husband to be. It was a smaller age difference than that of my parents.

"It's stuffy in here," I groaned, putting my forehead against his shoulder. He looked out the window.

"I cam take you to the park if you'd like," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Really?," I asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "It's healthy to get fresh air." "Now?!," I begged. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes," with a swift kiss to my cheek, he left the room.

**A/N: sigh, There is SO much to this story. It's all swirling in my head.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my readers. :)**

**Disclaimer: I want Carlisle, but alas he isn't mine.**

Riding in a wheelchair wasn't fun, but at least I wasn't feeling stuffy anymore. It was a beautiful day. Even though it was cloudy, it wasn't very cold.

He parked me by a bench and say down. "Better?," he asked, brushing the windblown hair from my face. "Much better, thank you." "My pleasure."

The wind picked up slightly. Birds chirped in the trees overhead. "You're going home tomorrow," he said quietly. My heart sank, and my throat closed up. I couldn't manage to say word. I just stared at my lap. "It'll be alright," he said, cupping my cheek. "How can you say that," I choked out. "I just know." "No you don't! This isn't something I'm willing to give up, Carlisle." "Nor is it something I want to lose, either," he sighed, kissing the side of my head.

We sat in silence for a few moments. My head was spinning; my mind racing. How could we possibly make this work? Was it even remotely possible? I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever, but how?

I felt a tear spill down my cheek. He leaned forward, and kissed it away. He lifted me from the chair, to sit next to him on the bench. "It's not going to be easy, by any means," he murmured, his face buried in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and he didn't move, it was as if he was committing something to memory.

He kept his face in my hair as he spoke. "We should probably be getting back." "Probably," I answered, toying with his soft blonde hair.

He put me back in the wheelchair. Doubt still waged war in my mind; uncertainty racked my body. I felt sobs well up in my chest. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I've felt alone for too long, Esme. I don't wish to feel that way anymore," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't want you to," I whispered back.

We returned to the hospital, and he got me settled back in bed. "Nurse Carson should be around with your dinner momentarily," he said, as he adjusted my blanket. "Eww," I said, my face remained expressionless. He couldn't hold back his laughter

"Are you coming to talk to me tonight?, I asked. "You need to ask?" I shook my head no. "I didn't think so," he smiled. "Dinner, sweetheart," Nurse Carson strolled in. She placed the tray in my lap. "Dr.Cullen, Mr. Jenkins says he still in pain," she said, looking up at him. "Alright, I'll be right there," with that she left the room.

I stared at the tray then up at him. "Eat," he said, laughing. I crinkled my nose. "You eat it," I said. "No thank you," he laughed. "Food makes you stronger," he lectured, running a hand through my hair. "I'll be back soon," he said as he turned towards the door. I reached out to grab his hand. He smiled and kissed me firmer than usual before he went to check on his patient.

It was about three hours before Carlisle came back. The old clock on the wall read 10:37pm. Of course I didn't know he came in until he said something. "Mr. Jenkins is the worst patient I've ever had." I jumped a little when he spoke. "Sorry, dear. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. "It's fine, " I smiled. He sat in the chair by my bed. "I have to say, I won't miss this hospital room," I said, shifting. "I don't blame you," he chuckled.

"I don't want to go home," I blurted out. "Your leg will heal fine at home," he said, taking my hand. "You know that's not what I'm talking about, Carlisle." "I know," he said quietly. I couldn't stop the rush of questions from spilling out. "How can this work? I don't see how it can. You said it wouldn't be easy, and I know it won't. I don't know how we can do this, do you?," I was rambling. "Esme, relax," he soothed.

I took a deep breath. "It's going to be hard, and quite dishonest," he said. "I don't care if I have to lie to my parents," I said. "I don't care what it takes. I'm telling you that now. I'll only say it once, Carlisle," I said, my voice resilient. He didn't speak for a few moments. "Perhaps we should just tell them, once you're healed," he mused.

I thought for a moment. It was possible that they'd be happy. My mother talked about me getting married all the time. Carlisle was 'quite the catch,' as my mother liked to say. "It'll be secret until my leg is healed?," I asked. "Yes, it makes things easier," he said.

"I shall see you routinely to check up on your leg," he said. "It's going to be hard while your leg is still in a cast," he laughed. I scowled at him, and he laughed harder. "As I said before, we'll be doing some walking therapy just before your cast comes off, and right after." I nodded. "There will be more time for planning then?," I asked. "Yes. We can figure out how to tell your parents," he said.

We chatted about trivial things for the next few hours, my hand never leaving his. Part of me still couldn't believe how real this was. This gorgeous, amazing person wanted to be with me.

"You need to get some sleep," he said, standing. "What?! No I don't," I squeaked. "I'll see you in the morning, before your parents even get here," he said, smiling. "Don't leave." "I'd stay, but with nurses bustling about it wouldn't be a good idea," he said sitting on my bed. He was right, it wasn't a smart idea.

"I'll see you in the morning, alright?" "Alright," I said. He leaned down, and captured my lips. I snaked my arms around his neck, as one of his hands rested on my back. This kiss was hardly the chaste ones we'd had before. It ignited a fire within me that seemed to spread to every inch of my body. The need for oxygen was becoming an issue, but I didn't care in the slightest. He broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against mine. As much as my lungs burned for oxygen, that was more tolerable than having his lips away from mine.

He leaned back, and ran this thumb across my cheekbone. "Do you know how truly beautiful I think you are?" I blushed fiercely. "Now Dr. Carlisle Cullen with make his graceful exit," I said laughing. "That I shall," he said standing. "I'll see you in the morning." "In the morning," I repeated. "Goodnight, darling." "Night," I said, as I watched him slip out the door. I threw my head against the pillows, and giggled like a little girl until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Chapter 8 is being written as we speak. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I already mentioned in the beginning that Esme may be slighty OOC at times. Well come to think of it Carlisle may be also. It's not drastic or anything, but his thinking/ the way he might act in some parts isn't normally the way Carlisle would be. I should have mentioned that before. Sorry guys. Thanks to carmame for bringing the to my attention.**

I woke to the sound of a child screaming. I placed a pillow over my face to drown out it's screeching. I groaned, and pushed down on the pillow, as the screaming continued.

"Trying to suffocate yourself?" The pillow lifted, and his faced appeared. "No," I said, pulling the pillow all the way off. "What on earth is wrong with that child?," I asked. "He wants his mother. Poor little thing," he answered as I sat up, and he sat with me. "Where is she?" "She went to get her husband," he answered.

"Your parents will arrive within the hour," he said, cupping my chin. I felt tears well in my eyes. "Please don't, Esme. I promise you I'm not going to let myself lose you," he whispered.

I leaned forward and quickly captured his lips. I felt him gently reciprocate. He was always so gentle with me. It was as if I was the most fragile thing on earth. He broke the kiss, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I will tell your parents that I advise that you receive therapy." "How many sessions?" "Three, possibly four. Your leg is healing extremely well."

"This isn't the end...," I trailed off. "No, Esme it isn't. Do not think for a second that it is." I saw strength and apprehension mix in his golden eyes. "Esme...perhaps I'm being selfish." My eyes widened. What on earth was he talking about? Carlisle was nothing but self**less.** "You being with me is not the safest, nor is it the best thing for you, I-." I placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"No. Carlisle don't you dare." I stared into his eyes, willing him to stop thinking such nonsense. "You have to be sure. Please tell me that you are." He took a sharp breath. "I am positive, Esme." "Don't let doubt overcome you. I told you before that I believe in fate. Let it take it's course," I finished. "You are quite wise for your short sixteen years." "I'll be seventeen in two weeks," I told him. "I shall remember that."

He reached in his pocket, and took out an envelope. "Here," he handed it to me. "What is it?" "Open it when you arrive home." I tucked it away in my sweater. We sat and stared at each other for a few moments. I was completely captivated by him. He truly was the most amazing person I'd ever met.

"Dr.Cullen?" "Yes, Nurse Williams," he said turning to face her. "Esme Platt's parents are here." "Thank you, I'll be right out," she scurried back out the door. I sighed. "You won't even have time to miss me." "I miss you whenever you leave me." He held my face between his hands. "The hard part will be over before you know it. Then we will tell your parents, and not have to continue the dishonesty."

Every fiber of my being wanted to believe that to be true. My mother always said I could be pessimistic, perhaps I was being as such. I just felt that hardships loomed ahead for us. It would no be smooth sailing.

I turned my head and kissed his palm. I didn't want to go home. My parents would drive me insane. He sighed before he spoke,"I suppose I shall go get them now." I managed to nod. He leaned closer, his lips lightly brushing across mine as he spoke,"The time shall fly by for you." I kissed him, hard, fiercely almost. But as always he was gentle with me. A tad firmer than usual, but gentle all the same.

He broke the kiss, and hugged me. I snuggled into his embrace, and held on for dear life. I held back the tears that threatened to spill. He stood swiftly. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't. This wasn't goodbye, and we both knew that. I shouldn't be sad, I wasn't losing him. He kissed the top of my head, murmuring my name into my hair. Then he walked out the door to fetch my parents.

**A/N: Yeah, short. The next parts of the story is when things start to pick up. :) Thanks to all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. I suck at poetry, so the poem is by Dante Gabriel Rossetti. :)**

The goodbye with my parents was quite normal. They thanked him for taking such great care of me. He told them that's why he became a doctor; to help people. My heart ached when we left the hospital. Green locked with gold, until I could see him no longer.

"Esme?," my mother called from my bedroom door. "Yes mother?" "You've seemed distant, dear. Aren't you glad to be home?" I suppose my dishonesty could begin now. "Of course, mother." "I would think so. Being cooped up in that hospital must have been awful." Mother if you could only even fathom my experiences at that hospital.

I was spending all my waking hours thinking about my future husband. Hold on one second. Did I just? My heavens, I did. I mostly certainly just referred to Carlisle as my future husband. Me, Esme Platt becoming Mrs. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Esme!" I looked back at my mother. "That's what I'm talking about. You're lost in your own little world." "I'm sorry." "I'll bring you some dinner soon," she went back downstairs. I wasn't being believable. I couldn't keep acting this way around my parents. I leaned my head against my pillows, and sighed.

"The envelope," I muttered to myself as I sat up. I took it out of my sweater, and turned it over in my hands. "Esme" was written across the front in his perfect penmanship. I opened it quickly, and slipped out the piece of paper.

_Without Her_

_What of her glass without her? The blank grey  
There where the pool is blind of the moon's face.  
Her dress without her? The tossed empty space  
Of cloud-rack whence the moon has passed away.  
Her paths without her? Day's appointed swayUsurped by desolate night. Her pillowed placeWithout her? Tears, ah me! for love's good grace,  
And cold forgetfulness of night or day._

_What of the heart without her? Nay, poor heart,  
Of thee what word remains ere speech be still?  
A wayfarer by barren ways and chill,  
Steep ways and weary, without her thou art,  
Where the long cloud, the long wood's counterpart,  
Sheds doubled darkness up the labouring hill._

I felt tears well in my eyes. It was absolutely beautiful. I folded it back up, and held it over my heart. I would see him soon. I could tell him what a wonderful man he is, and that I can't wait to tell my parents. I put the poem in my night stand, and gazed out the window as the sun set.

The only good thing about being home was my mother's cooking. I finished dinner, and she took my tray. "Dr.Cullen said you should start therapy in a day or two," she said from the doorway. My heart fluttered in my chest. "We told him we thought it would be a very good idea." I nodded. "He'll be coming to fetch you tomorrow afternoon." I wanted to smile so much my face started to hurt, but I refrained. "You need your rest, goodnight," she closed the door.

The smile broke. I closed my eyes, and attempted to sleep. Carlisle filled my mind as he always did. It was unfathomable, and completely surreal. I'd imagine I'd sleep better if I knew he was close by. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I clutched my pillow, and drifted to sleep.

"Oh will you stop it!," I grumbled as the birds chirped outside. "Up, up, up," my mother ordered. I scowled at her. "That face is quite unpleasant, Esme," she scolded. "I let you sleep late. Dr.Cullen will be here at noon.: I glanced at the clock , 9:35am. "Come now, I'll help you get decent." My mother was so very blunt sometimes.

My mother made me "decent," and I was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the clock. 10:29am. Move faster! My mother had pulled my hair into a bun so tight my head throbbed. I picked up my book, and decided reading might help pass the time.

I pulled myself away from my reading, and laid the book on the table. 11:49am. My stomach jumped. Eleven minutes. "Pulled yourself away from that book, did you?" Why was she so against me being smart? "We don't have to pay for this do we?," my father asked. "No, Phillip. He offered to do it." "Good, because I sure as hell wouldn't pay for it." Why thank you, father. 11:55am.

I heard a car come down the driveway. "He's punctual," my mother stated. Butterflies waged war in my stomach. He knocked on the door, and I tried to contain myself.

"Good afternoon, Mrs.Platt." My mother was just as taken by him as I had been. You could never really get over his beauty. "Afternoon, Dr.Cullen." He shook hands with y father, then turned to face me. I managed a simple smile, trying to be discrete. "Are you ready?," he asked, running a hand through his honey blonde hair. I nodded, and he held his hand out to help me stand.

He led me to his vehicle not an easy task with a giant cast on your leg. He set me in the passenger's seat, and sat behind the wheel.

"I missed you," he said, smiling at me as he started the car. "I missed you as well," I grinned. He backed down the driveway until I could no longer see my house. A unhappy look was shadowed on his face. "What is it?," I asked, hesitantly.

He reached over and undid my hair, freeing it from the bun. I shook my head lightly, and my hair fell down. "Much better," he threaded his fingers in it. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, as he pressed his lips to mine.

He finished with a kiss to my cheek. "Where are we going?," I asked, a little dazed. "There's a section of the park that will be optimal for you to walk on." He placed his hands on the steering wheel, and pulled out onto the road.

I couldn't stand being this close, and not touching him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and inhaled his scent. I looked up to gauge his reaction. He retained the same smile he's had since we got in the car. I smiled to myself, and awaited the hours to come.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Within a few chapters the beginning of the juicy stuff should begin. :) Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: It's SMeyer's not mine.**

**School has had me overloaded with crap, so this took forever. :)**

"I'm going to fall down." "I won't let you." He placed his hands under my arms, and put me on my feet. "I can't walk by myself!," I shrieked. "Just walk, I won't let go." He took one of my hands, and placed his other at my waist to steady me. I involuntarily leaned back against him. "Alright, here goes nothing." I stepped forward pulling my cast along with me.

"Why are we doing this?" "Even though you have a cast on your leg you still need to work the muscles." I crossed my arms. "Come on, you're doing fine." I didn't move. "Esme, you're doing great." I still refused to move. "This is beneficial for you," he sighed. I remained stationary. He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Please walk." I walked a few paces. "We certainly aren't on a reward system, and don't be sneaky," he chuckled. "Well it did work, now didn't it?" "Not again," he said, nudging me forward.

"So anything interesting at the hospital?," I leaned against him on the bench. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. It has been a bit dismal since you were discharged, though." I smiled, and stroked his arm. This moment was perfect in my eyes, but truly dishonest all the same. Weren't secret romances a ticket to scandal? But it wasn't something shameful. We just simply wanted to wait a little while before telling my parents.

I watched birds flutter from tree to tree, chirping as they went. The autumn leaves spun like miniature cyclones along the ground.

I watched his hand open to reveal a single penny. I took it and smiled up at him. "It's so unfathomable. If I hadn't decided to climb that tree...," I trailed off. "You said you believe in fate, dear," he held me tighter. "I do, because there is no other way for this to be possible." "Quite true," he mused.

I felt the wind pick up. I looked up to watch it toss his blonde hair about. I laughed as he seemed to grow annoyed with it. "Time has passed quickly once again," he whispered. I groaned, and held on tighter. "This shall show you how quickly time passes. It won't be long now."

He pulled me from the bench, and led me to the car. As he reached to help me in the car, I stretched up to capture his lips. It made me blush just to think it, but the feel of his lips on mine was something I'd never get tired of. I eased down, and he cupped my cheek. "You're a quick one," he smiled.

The ride was fairly quiet. A few odd conversations here and there. We were quite content just being in each other's company.

"When will we tell my parents?," I broke through the silence. "When your cast comes off." "How long?" "A few weeks, your leg is healing extremely well." "I desperately.." "Want to tell them, I know," he said, stroking my hair. I smiled inwardly at the way he finished my sentence.

"What would you like for you birthday?" I looked up at him, but he eyes remained transfixed on the road. "Never mind it will be a surprise," he smiled. Normally I hated surprises, but a surprise from Carlisle I could deal with.

The weeks flew by, and my seventeenth birthday arrived. I sat at the kitchen table as my mother made my cake. "Feel older?" I looked up. "Not really." "Well you are, and you'll be married before you know it." She went off on another one of her marriage speeches, sp I tuned her out.

"Your cast is coming off tomorrow, Dr.Cullen said." I smiled at my mother. "I extremely happy about that," I glared at the ugly thing. "I loathe this thing. I can't even sit on the porch swing, and you know how much I love to do that."

"Oh, that reminds me. I found this on the porch earlier," she handed me a box. I turned it over in my hands, and raised an eyebrow. "It has your name on it, from Ava maybe?" "No, she would have just brought it to me."

I opened, and a small gasp escaped my lips. It was gorgeous. The bracelet was composed of silver bands intertwined together, housing my birthstone in the middle. My mother's eyes grew wide. "Who on earth would give you that? Who could afford such a thing?"

I saw the note wedged in the top of the box, and quickly stuffed it in my pocket. "I don't know," I lied. "Mother, you're going to spill the batter." She turned back to my cake.

I trudged outside dragging my cast. I sat on the steps, and opened the note.

_Esme,_

_Happy birthday, darling. I can't wait to see you wear it. I shall see you tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Carlisle. _

A smile seemed to explode on my face. 'Yours truly.' He considered himself to be mine? Now, now don't jump the gun quite yet I reminded myself. Of course I ignored that reasoning and relished in the thought of him as mine.

**A/N: It's going to get juicy. Stay tuned. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**I kind of feel like this chapter is filler, because the next chapter is going to be an important one. Again I'm sorry this took so long, school has kept me busy. I won't give up on this story. :) Thanks, peeps. :)**

I woke up early knowing that I was seeing Carlisle today. It had seemed so long since I had seen him last.

We got in the car, and made the drive to the hospital. I felt as if I was in a trance as I watched the scenery of Columbus fly by me. I felt my mother look back at me several times. I snapped out of it, and gently smiled at her.

I caught a glimpse of the hospital and my heart leapt into my throat. "Time to get that ridiculous cast off," my father grumbled. We got out of the car, and made our way inside.

My eyes immediately scanned the room for him. I didn't see him at first. He rounded the corner a second later. I don't think the color blue had ever looked so good.

He smiled at us, and it was all I could do not to run to him. Well I couldn't run anyway, so it's a good thing that I hadn't tried.

"Mr. and Mrs. Platt," he inclined his head towards them, and shook hands with my father. "Esme," he smiled, and I gave him one in return. "Let's get that cast off," he said gesturing to the room.

He removed the cast quickly, and it was an odd sensation. I moved my leg from side to side; amazed at the freedom I had once again. My parents weren't in the room with us, they were paying the medical bills most likely. I was quite surprised I couldn't hear my father grumbling from in here.

"Feels a lot better doesn't it?" I nodded vigorously, and he laughed. I loved to make him laugh. He bent down and kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger there. I closed my eyes, and toyed with the buttons on his lab coat.

"When is our next session?," my eagerness didn't seem to surprise him. "I was thinking tomorrow." "Tomorrow is good," I answered quickly. "I left your parents know then," he chuckled. I nodded, and he left the room to tell my parents of the arrangement.

**************************************************************

I woke with a start when I heard a crash downstairs. My leg was better, but I still couldn't run, so I slowly descended the stairs. I caught sight of my mother staring at the floor. I stepped to the right so I could see around her.

I saw the shards of my grandmother's crystal bowl scattered about the floor. My mother stared down intently at it; a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Mother?" She glanced over at me. "Oh, Esme. It fell off the shelf. I was planning on giving it to you on your wedding day." I grumbled quietly. She needed to stop talking about me getting married. "It's okay. I wasn't a fan of that bowl anyway." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "My mother gave it to me when your father and I wed." "I know, but it's perfectly fine mother. I've never been much for traditions." She swept up th remains of the bowl as I went back to my room to dress.

I sat at the table as I waited for Carlisle to arrive. My mother absentmindedly mumbled about her precious broken bowl. She could be so trivial sometimes. The bowl was ugly anyway, in my honest opinion.

I heard a car door shut and quickly got to my feet. My mother raised an eyebrow. "Relax, Esme. He'll come to the door. Whatever is your problem?" I inwardly scolded myself for my actions. She turned her suspicious eye away from me as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hello again, Dr. Cullen." "Hello again, Mrs. Platt." "Esme seems very eager to get back to walking perfectly again." It was something in her tone that worried me. I could tell that she was suspicious, but she wasn't sure why she was. She just knew something was odd.

"Shall we?," he gestured to the door. I nodded and walked towards him. "Keep up the good work," my mother said as we exited my house.

"See, I told you that you would be walking quickly," he said as he opened my door. "It was much easier than I thought it was going to be." "As I said before, your leg has healed exceptionally well already." I smiled as he helped me into the car. He effortlessly slipped into his seat next to me. "Onward!," I giggled. He took my hand, and placed our intertwined hands on the seat between us.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to make things a lot more interesting. :) Thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It's Steph's not mine..blah..blah...blah...**

I stared at the clouds. Why on earth did it have to be so cloudy? I swung my legs back and forth on the park bench as he spoke of how he cam to Columbus.

"Okay, shall we try again?" I grumbled at his suggestion.

"We've been walking around for hours, Carlisle."

"How many times must I tell you that it is beneficial for you?"

"You said I'm walking well."

"Yes I did, but let us practice some more now."

"Why?"

"I have things to attend to."

"Such as?"

"Come along, Esme," he extended his hand to me.

We walked in silence down a short path. I noticed that he glanced towards the sky all too often. "Expecting rain?," I interjected into the silence. "No," was all he muttered.

We walked back towards the bench, and I was grateful to sit down.

"We should go now," his voice wavered slightly.

"I just sat down."

"I told you I have things to attend to, now please let us go."

"Why are you acting this way? Is something wrong?"

"Esme, please just come now."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Please get in the car," he glanced towards the sky again.

"And what on earth is so interesting up there?!," I was starting to get a tad aggravated.

"We need to go now," he voice was raised a slight fraction.

"Tell me what's going on!," I matched his stare on the sky, and I saw the sun peek through the clouds. Finally the sun was out.

My left eye squinted at something bright just off to my left side. I turned towards it, and became rooted in my place. Have you ever looked outside on a sunny winter morning? They way the sun's rays reflect off the snow, causing it to shimmer like hundreds of little diamonds? That seems to be the best way I can explain what my eyes currently saw.

I shook my head, and rubbed my eyes. He wasn't faced towards me, he stood sideways; eyes straight ahead of him, his face expressionless. I tried to find my words, but I was temporarily mute. My eyes and mind were fixated on his sparkling skin.

I swallowed hard. "Carlisle." He didn't move an inch. I took a hasty step towards him. "Carlisle, what....," I trailed off. What could I say? I couldn't even believe my eyes. I heard him exhale sharply, and he stepped under the tree; the shining ceased.

He gently raised his eyes to meet mine. "Esme," it was barely above a whisper. He leaned against the tree, and held his hand out to me. I stepped forward and took it without hesitation; a ghost of a smile may have graced his lips then.

I went to speak, but he raised a hand to stop me. "Part of me knew this time would arise," he started. I leaned in closer, and rested me head on his arm so I could still see his face. "I don't suppose there is any easy way to put this," he inhaled as if it pained him to do so. "So just tell me then," I whispered. To my surprise I wasn't frightened about what he might tell me.

"Esme, I'm a vampire." My mind froze. What? He's a what? Vampire, Esme. He's a vampire. I didn't know much about them. Though weren't they supposed to be evil creatures of the night, that drank human blood? Not caring, wonderful doctors.

"First and foremost, Esme you must know something that is the very essence of my existence. I don't feed on humans." I raised an eyebrow. "I don't and I never have. Animals provide me with what I need for survival." "So, you are a good vampire?" "Stregoni benefici," he chuckled softly. I again raised an eyebrow. "It's Italian. It means 'good vampire,' basically."

We sat on the bench, and he told me his story or perhaps history is a better term. He was born in the 1640's he wagers as time was not kept efficiently back then. He is 23 years old, physically, so just a year younger than he had told me previously. He told me about his father, and the hunts for creatures that he led. It broke my heart when he told me of how disgusted he was with himself after he was changed. He told me of how he came to feed on animals, and how he became a doctor. He's basically immune to human blood, that's how amazing he is. He briefly told me about his travels, especially Italy.

"I don't have fangs, just sharp teeth and venom. I don't sleep or eat human food. I can't have children. I can go outside when it isn't very sunny," I listened as the facts of his life fell from his lips. He took a deep breath, which he didn't need, because he doesn't have to breathe. "I don't mean to and I shouldn't burden you with this. Not a soul can know about this, Esme." I nodded, still unable to speak. "I really shouldn't have let things get this far." My heart fell. "It's too dangerous, and it's not something you need in your life. I'm not someone you need in your life."

My head was spinning. "Come on I should get you home," he walked towards the car, gently pulling me along with him. I stopped, and after feeling my resistance he turned back to face me. "This doesn't change a thing, Carlisle-," "But Esme, it does," he cut me off. "No it doesn't, Carlisle. I still love you." He stared at me. "The fact that you are a vampire doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you." My heart felt as though it would burst through my ribs. He seemed lost for words as he continued to stare. "I love you, Carlisle." He closed the space between us, his lips covering mine. Fire swept through my veins as his lips molded to mine.

He stepped back, and held both of my hands. "I love you, too. For the first time in all my years of existence I don't feel alone." Tears threatened to well in my eyes. He truly felt the same way I did. I didn't think this to be possible. "Believe it or not, but I have never been in love, Esme." My heart soared. I let go of his hands, and threw my arms around his waist. He rest his face in my hair.

"Come on, love. It's getting late." Love. I would never get tired of hearing him call me that. I followed him to the car, and rested my head on his shoulder as he drove me home.

**A/N: Proceed with caution, fluffiness awaits. :) But then it gets juicy again. Thanks to my readers/reviewers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Wow, this has to be my quickest update ever. Haha. Before I forget again, I have to thank my friend Julie(JulieWouldYouTurnMeOn), she's helped me a ton with this story. My brain tends to fail me sometimes. Now that being said, if you haven't already go read her stuff, she's really good, and other people need to tell her so, because she doesn't believe me. [blah] For you, Julie. :) AND thanks to my reviewers, I'm glad you like it. I love Carlisle and Esme. :) I'm done rambling now.**

I blissfully gazed at the ceiling, and ignored my parents arguing downstairs. Nothing was going to break my mood. Carlisle told me yesterday that he wants to spend the day with me today. Which I gladly accepted to doing. I told him that I'd tell my parents I was helping Ava with her wedding plans.

Oh, Ava is engaged by the way. Her parents and the Wilkinsons arranged it. The Wilkinsons own several general stores in Columbus. They believe their 29 year old son Thomas and Ava will be a perfect fit. Now my opinion, well I suppose it doesn't matter. Arranged marriages boggle my mind. It's all about social standing, and since the Wilkinsons are rich it makes sense. Ava seems happy though, so I've kept my mouth shut.

I dressed quickly and flitted down the stairs.

"Morning."

"Morning," she didn't turn around.

"Is something wrong mother?"

"I'm fine, Esme. Please go find something to do," she went back to the dishes.

I walked up next to her. "Mother?.......Oh!," she had an angry red mark on her cheek.

"Mother!"

"Esme. Go. Now."

"But......what happened?"

"I said go now."

I backed towards the door, "I'll be at Ava's." I went out the door, and ran off the porch.

Once I got to the road I started walking. Carlisle asked me to meet him in the park; it wasn't far from my house. Had my father hit her?, I pondered. Of course he had, but why? Maybe I should have paid more attention to their argument. He has hit her once or twice before, but I don't remember those times well. I shook my head, letting the sadness leave me. My mother was strong willed, that much I knew.

I entered through the park gates, and saw him sitting on a bench. The bench was secluded in a little alcove of foliage. He was watching the ducks swim about in the pond. I would have snuck up on him, but with his heightened hearing that would be pointless. I strolled up behind him, and threw my arms around his neck. "Hello, love," he turned and smiled at me. My heart melted and my legs turned to jelly. He patted the space next to him, and I happily took a seat. "Morning," I said, smiling. "Good morning, darling," he kissed my temple. "Not eating ducks are you?," I joked. He threw a sideways glance at me. "Not really my taste," he said, tickling my side. I jumped, and swatted him playfully.

"Don't," I said with mock seriousness. He held his hands up. I nodded once, satisfied that I had won, but I was wrong. His hands moved in a flash. I screeched. "Stop, it tickles! Ahhh! Carlisle! Okay, you don't eat ducks!" Well that didn't work, because the tickling continued. I squirmed all over the bench trying to escape his wicked hands, but to no avail. "Go on, say it," he chuckled. Say what? Oh! "Okay, I love you...more than anything." The tickling ceased. "I love you too," he replied, simply. He pushed the hair out of my face, and rubbed his nose against mine. "You didn't have to tickle me to get me to say that." "I know, but it was enjoyable," he laughed, nuzzling my neck. My breathing hitched.

I curled into him, and watched the ducks eat crusts of bread. His fingers ran absentmindedly through my hair. Rock hard or not, his chest was still comfortable, so my head never moved. His fingers began stroking my cheek, and I closed my eyes to take in the sensation. The hours seemed to pass quickly.

"You're amazing," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I felt him chuckle slightly. "You are," I sat up slightly to meet his eyes. Their golden depths bore into me. "I've never met anyone like you. You're the person I've dreamed about." He smiled, his hand coming to rest on my cheek again. He inhaled deeply, "You have no idea how that makes me feel, Esme." "Hopefully as good as you make me feel," I leaned up to meet his lips, but I fell short and kissed his chin. We both laughed, and he sat me up straight in his lap.

"Better?" "Yes, very much so," I answered quietly. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and kissed my forehead. My eyelids fell his lips brushed them. They stayed closed as he kissed both my cheeks, and pecked my nose before finding my lips. I was feeling a bit flushed by then, so his cool lips were a nice welcome.

Oxygen became an issue, and his lips released my as if it pained him to do so. I took a deep breath, and brightly grinned at him. "You are so beautiful," he said, running a finger across my lips. I blushed, I couldn't help it. He laughed. "It's true. Don't you own a mirror?" I shrugged. "I consider myself average." His eyes widened. "Do not insult yourself, my love." I blushed brighter.

His hands rested on my back and his forehead against mine. "I want to tell my parents, now," I blurted out. "In due time, love," he whispered. I ran my fingertips through his beautiful blonde hair; toying with the ends. My fingertips moved from his hair to his eyelids. "So, when you get hungry you get awful bags under your eyes?" "Yes, they look like bruises, I suppose." I ran my finger across his cheekbone. "And your eyes turn black?" "Yes they do, but you won't see that if I can help it," he smiled shyly.

I snaked my arms around his neck, and rested my face in the crook of his neck. He traced mindless shapes on my back. I felt as though I never wanted to move, ever. I'd be perfectly content to stay like this forever.

I felt him reach into his pocket. "It's getting late, my dear." I groaned, and moved my head to meet his eyes. I moved my head slowly from side to side; not wanting to go. "Yes, my only. Would you car for a ride?" I groaned again. "I suppose so." He set me on my feet, and straightened out his 6'2" frame. I glance up at him, he truly was too gorgeous. He placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me to the car.

**A/N: Just some nice fluff. You will find out what the deal is with her parents later. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooooo, I'm very excited. I'm going to the midnight showing. I can't believe it's finally here.**

**Yeah it's not mine, but I'd happily take Carlisle.......or Peter Facinelli. ;)**

"I can't tell you how excited I am, Mrs. Platt!" I pulled the pillow off my head. "I'm just beside myself with excitement!" Who on earth is squealing at this hour of the morning? "Es is going to make the best maid of honor ever." Ava. Extremely loud Ava in all her glory. I pulled myself from my warm cocoon, and trudged downstairs.

Ava glanced over at me and whistled. "Lookin' good Es." I patted my hair down. "You don't need to do that. Men will crawl all over you anyway." I was about to kick her. "I mean look at those hips! You were made to have babies, Es," she giggled and my mother laughed. "Be quiet, Ava. You're getting married not me." "That's not what I hear." My mother's face fell. "What are you talking about?," I was completely confused. "Ava, you should be getting home. I'm sure you have things to do," my mother rose from her chair. "Okay, ruin my fun Mrs. Platt. I'm going," Ava got up from her chair, winked at me, and skipped out the door.

"What was she going on about?" My mother shrugged. "You know Ava, silly as ever." That was not the answer I wanted. "I think I'll go tend to the garden," I said, walking towards the door. "Alright, but your father and I need to speak with you when he returns home." I nodded once, and went out the door.

The sun was high, and bright in the sky. I was sure that Carlisle was not working today. I sighed and laid myself down in a grassy knoll, and stared up at the clouds. What did my parents need to discuss with me? It didn't seem good, whatever it was. Did they know about Carlisle and I? I highly doubted they knew of my relationship with my doctor. Then what could it be? The day light hours passed quickly, and dark rain clouds loomed over head.

I rose from the knoll, and went to water the garden, though it seemed stupid to do when it was going to rain. There wasn't much left of the garden, because it was getting quite cold after all. As I watered the garden I heard my father arrive home from town. I waited several minutes before going inside.

"Oh Esme there you are," my father said, turning to me.

"Yes."

"Your mother and I have some exciting news."

"What?" My father was never excited.

"Young Mr. Parker has asked for your hand in marriage.

Rain began to fall, and thunder crashed outside.

"W-w-who?," I stuttered.

"Andrew Parker. His father owns the bank in town."

I stared at my father. "I....."

"Our daughter marrying a banker's son," he looked over at my mother who smiled meekly.

I shook my head. "No! I don't even know him!"

"Excuse me young lady?"

"Sorry, father."

"You'll get to know him. He works at his father's bank, he 25 years old, and he wants to marry you."

My mother remained deathly silent throughout all of this. Tears welled in my eyes. No. No. No. This was not happening.

"He'll be stopping by tomorrow afternoon to set some plans." My heart felt as though someone had ripped it out of my chest. "The marriage will happen before the first snowfall. The sooner the better," he chuckled. I turned my eyes towards the window, and watched the raindrops slide down the glass. I needed Carlisle. I needed him now.

I backed towards the door. "Where are you goin' ?," my father asked. "To tell Ava, of course." I glanced over at my mother, was that sadness looming in her eyes? "Oh, I figured as much. Be home in the morning," he waved a hand to excuse me. I bolted out the door.

I ran. I ran through the rain as fast as I could. I didn't care how soaked I was getting or how cold it was. I didn't care how thin my dress was. Why was I wearing a summer dress in November? I ran into town, and down the streets until I came to Carlisle's apartment building.

I ran through the doors, and up the stairs. 12C. 12C. I repeated in my head. I reached the door and pounded on it with my fist. My tears flowed more freely than ever, and shivers wracked my body.

He threw open the door, his eyes widened in shock. "Esme, what's wrong?," he tossed the book he was holding behind him, and reached out to take my hand. "C-c-c," was all I could choke out. "Please come in, love," the immense worry was evident on his beautiful face.

**A/N: So**** the next chapter shall be....interesting to say the least.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to SM, not me.**

_**"Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but's real. Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby just say yes."-Love Story-Taylor Swift.**_

He was wearing a white, cotton shirt, and pants that looked to be like pajamas. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, as I slowly stepped into his apartment.

"Esme. Please tell me what's wrong, love," he cradled my face in his strong hands. I choked on my sobs as I tried to speak. Words would not come out, just gasps of breath. My lungs burned, and my eyes stung. My heart pounded in my chest, and the look of overwhelming worry on his face made me feel worse.

"M-m-my parents," I sputtered. He wrapped his arms around me, and pressed my face into his chest. My fragile arms gripped him as tight as humanly possible. I felt like I was losing him already, and he didn't even know what was going on.

"What about them, love?," he pressed his lips to my wet hair. I shivered, not just because I was cold and wet. "Oh, Lord, you're freezing to death." He lead me over to the fire that was crackling above the burning logs in the fireplace.

I still felt like I couldn't catch my breath, and the tears wouldn't cease. The fire's slight warmth didn't seem to be doing much to warm me. "You're going to catch a cold. You are completely soaked to the bone." My entire body felt like ice. I clutched the blanket he had given me, but that wasn't helping either.

I somehow managed to find my words. My voice was soft, and shaky. "I don't think my dress is helping warm me up very much." He was sitting on the coffee table behind me, one hand resting on my back. "No, I don't suppose it is," his voice seemed just as shaky as mine.

I took a deep breath, and reached behind me to undo the buttons on my dress. My hands shook, and my fingers felt numb. "My hands are too cold," I whispered. "I can't get them, would you?" My back was to him, so I couldn't see his expression. He stood, and removed the blanket from my shoulders. I heard him swallow hard. My arms fell to my sides, limply.

He seemed to hesitate before he touched the first button. Slowly he undid it, and I felt his fingers barely brush against me. He moved own to the next, and undid it just as slowly as the first. As the buttons go lower his speed seemed to increase slightly. I counted the buttons in my head as they became undone. I slipped my arms out of the sleeves, and it fell to the floor.

He quickly put the blanket back around me, and nudged me closer to the fire. I played with a strap on my slip under the warming confines of the blanket. "Thank you," I muttered. "You're welcome," his voice was just as quiet.

I tightened my arms around myself, and let the fire warm me. I let my mind wander back to my parents, and the tears flowed freely once again. I tried to control the sobs that wracked my body once more. "Love, please tell me," his arms wrapped around me shoulders, and he rested his chin on my head.

I inhaled as best I could. "My parents accepted an offer for my hand in marriage," I choked out, sobbing harder. He lifted his chin off my head. His arms fell off my shoulders, and he came around to face me. "Esme...." "No! I won't do it! How could they?!," I shouted, and cried harder. He braced my shoulders. He seemed at a loss for words. "I'd rather die than marry someone I don't love. I'm just a pawn to my father he doesn't care about me, he just wants raise his social standing!," I couldn't stop shouting. Anger now mixed with my sadness and raged through my veins.

"I hate them both for doing this to me." He just stared down at me. I gasped for another breath, and met his topaz eyes. They burned into me, and my knees felt weak. "I hate them. I don't mean a thing to them." He remained silent, as if he knew I needed to get this all out. My eyes fell to the floor again.

"I wish they bothered to care what I think, but they don't." I clenched my fists at my sides. I watched my tears hit the hardwood floor. "I love you, but they could never understand that." I met his eyes again, and a split second passed before his lips sealed over mine.

His hands curved to my waist as our lips moved eagerly against each other's. I locked my arms around his neck, and he lifted me off the floor. My mind couldn't focus on anything but him. Nothing else mattered at all. He set me back on the floor, and his lips left mine to travel across my jaw line.

My arms fell from around his neck. He continued his path, and trailed kisses down my neck. My mind was foggy, and heat washed through me. I tugged gently on the bottom of his shirt. He removed his lips from my neck for a spilt second to rid himself of his shirt.

I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. His lips slowed on my neck, and he backed away from me. My mind cleared slightly as he spoke. "Wait, what's going on here?" I wasn't sure whether that was rhetorical or not. I stepped closer to him, and took his hand.

"I love you," it was all I could say.

"And I love you, but....," he trailed off.

I took a deep breath. "I want this......I want you." I was a tad shocked that I has said that.

He cupped my chin, and kissed my forehead. "It's just........," he stopped.

"What?"

"It may not be safe for you."

"What?," I was confused.

"My strength is far beyond that of a human, Esme. I don't want.......to hurt you."

I leaned up and kissed him. "You won't. I know you won't. You're far too cautious."

"I can't determine what will happen, Esme. It's not something I've experienced."

Did he mean what I thought he meant? "You've never........."

"No," he shrugged.

My heart swelled. "I know you'll be careful."

"Do not hesitate to say something if it becomes to much," he threaded a hand in my hair.

"I won't. I promise I won't hesitate," I moved closer to him, if that was even possible.

One hand fell to my hip. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I leaned up and sealed my lips over his, physically proving to him that I did want this. He lead be slowly back to the bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. When the back of my knees hit the bed I briefly wondered why he even had a bed in the first place. He hesitated again, stopping to look me in the eye. I nodded to him, and I felt his hand behind my head as it hit the pillow.

**A/N: So yeah. :) This chapter took me awhile, and I got stuck while writing it a lot. SO I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: For the 50th time, Carlisle and Esme belong to Steph not me.**

I was floating. Not literally of course, but it felt like I was. I was in the midst of the most relaxing sleep of my life. I felt blissful, and I wasn't even awake. I refused to wake up

Cold, firm pressure. I said I wasn't waking up. There it was again. I'm not waking up, I'm far too comfortable. A third time. Fourth. Fifth. Okay wake up, Esme.

My eyes fluttered open just as it was time for number six. I lifted my head gently to meet his lips. His head jerked a little, and I laughed. "Finally," he said, moving a strand of hair off my face. "I was content in sleeping," I looked up at him. He was laying on his side; propped up on his elbow. "I could tell," he teased. I scowled, and swatted his chest. "I'm awake. Here I am," I waved my hand, and giggled softly. "Believe me, I see you," he stroked my cheek. I felt my heart rate increase slightly. I brushed some imaginary lint of the sheet.

I didn't know what to say. What do you say? Do you not mention it? I mean after all you were both there, so you know it happened. I wanted to say something. I didn't want to sound stupid. Oh well here goes nothing. "You didn't break me."

His eyes widened, and a second later he erupted into a fit of laughter. I bit my lip and shrugged. That was amazingly dumb of me to say. "No, you seem to be in one piece," he kissed my forehead. "I didn't know what else to say. All that popped in my head was that dumb joke." He smiled, and placed a fingertip on my nose. "You have a sense of humor, one of the many reasons I love you." I couldn't argue with that.

He laid down on his back, and pulled me against his side. I laid my head down, and lightly tapped my fingers on his chest. The chill didn't bother me. I angled my head so I could see his face; he was staring at the ceiling. "Carlisle?," no response. I tapped a little harder; nothing.

I pulled myself up; his arm fell from my shoulder to rest around my hip. I laid my arm on his shoulder, and placed my head against his. "Hello?" His eyes moved from the ceiling and met mine. "Lost in thought, love, my apologies." "About?," I nudged him a tad.

He sat up as well, and turned me so my back rested against his chest. He wrapped one arm around my waist. "Carlisle?" "I was thinking about the obstacles in our path, Esme," he kissed my shoulder. "You mean my parents, and their hair-brained idea to make their way into high society," I grumbled. "Yes, exactly," he sighed, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm not marrying that man, I refuse to. I'm tellin-." "Why on earth would I tell you to do that?," he cut me off. I turned my head, and looked him in the eye. "I was just making sure," I smiled shyly. He pecked my nose. "Let me think a moment," he sat back a little, and stared out the window.

I leaned back against him. I hated not being close to him. I nuzzled his neck. "I want to leave, Esme."

"What?"

"I want to leave Columbus. I want us to leave Columbus," He looked down at me.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I'm not losing you. I refuse to."

"When?"

"Tonight would be best. After your parents go to sleep. Pack light, I can buy you anything you'll ever need. I'll be at the end of your driveway at 10pm."

"P-p-perfect." I couldn't help but stutter, I was beyond elated.

"We'll travel towards the Ohio/Indiana border. Once we're far enough away we'll stop in some tiny little town and we'll get married," he kissed my temple.

"Really?!," I tried to control my excitement.

"Absolutely. They aren't going to take you away from me."

A tear slipped down my cheek. "I..," I couldn't say anything.

"Don't cry," he kissed it away.

"I'm happy silly. I'm a girl I can't help that I cry when I'm happy."

"I want to give you something."

"What?"

"Just wait a second."

He shifted me off him, and got out of bed. I looked away. Don't make fun of me. I don't care if I'm going to marry him, I still looked away. He slipped his pants on quickly, so I looked up again. He rummaged through his dresser. "Here it is," he turned to face me. I edged towards the edge of the bed. "Here what is?"He held something tightly in his right hand. He extended his left to me. "Here, love" I took his shirt, and slipped it over my head.

I pushed the hair out of my face, and saw that he was kneeling on the floor; on one knee. My breath stilled in my lungs. He opened his hand so that I could see the black velvet box that it held.

"I've lived for many more years than you can imagine, my love. I've been and lived in more places than I care to count. You are the only woman that has ever had my heart, even though it no longer beats. I can't let you slip out of my life, because you have become my existence. You can't imagine the elation I feel knowing that I'm never going to be alone again. I've been alone for far too long, and wondered if anything was worth the pain I felt, but I know now that something. You. I love you more than anything, and I want you by my side forever." He opened the box, and I choked back a sob.

"Esme Anne Platt, will you marry me?"

Tears slipped down my cheeks. I found my words. "Yes," it was quiet but I knew he heard me. He grinned brightly, and slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up, and lifted me into the air. I squealed and clung to him.

He set me back down, and held my face in his hands. He kissed me gently. "I love you," I whispered. Though I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs. "You're going to have to keep it hidden until tonight though," he said quietly. I nodded and kissed him again. He sighed and held me tightly. I laid my left hand on his chest, and stared at my ring. I gently brushed my thumb over the diamond. "Where'd you get it?" " I saw it last week when I went to consult on a case in the next county. I saw it in the window, and I knew it belonged on your finger," he brought me finger up to his lips. "I was right." I grinned and nuzzled my face into his chest.

I leaned against the doorframe. "I don't want to go." "You must. Your parents will start to wonder. It's half past 9." I sighed. "I'll see you tonight. 10 o'clock," he kissed my cheek. "10 o'clock," I repeated to my future husband. "I'll see you soon." He nodded, and I walked quickly out the door. I moved quickly forever fighting the urge to turn around and never leave him again. That time was coming. At 10:00pm I would never have to leave Carlisle Cullen again.

**A/N: So very scandalous. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I cannot believe it's been so long since I've updated. Sorry guys, I've been epically busy. But I should be updating more regularly now. Oh, before I forget I have a picture of Esme's engagement ring. I'm absolutely in LOVE with this ring. There's a link in the bottom of my profile.**

I ran up my driveway, but an unfamiliar car stopped me dead in my tracks. My parents said he was coming today to sort out some wedding plans. I took a deep breath. This was something I was just going to have to suffer through. I'm sure it wouldn't take long. Sit there and nod my head, and pretend to be ecstatic.

I looked down at my hand. It pained me to do so, but I slipped the ring off my finger, and placed it in my pocket. There was no way I could ever explain that, I laughed quietly. I suppose I had to bite the bullet. I marched up the steps, and opened the door.

My mother looked up at me. "There you are. We were wondering when you'd get home." I forced a smile. "Esme, honey I'm sorry about this. Believ-," "There you are," my father cut her off. He walked in the back door, a brown haired man followed him. Andrew Parker I wagered. He was slightly taller than my father, he had brown eyes, and he was dressed to the nines. He was a decent looking man. He wasn't anywhere near as handsome as Carlisle, but then again I certainly wasn't expecting him to be.

"Hello, I'm Andrew Parker," he inclined his head towards me. "Hello," I held my hand out to him, and he kissed it briefly. I resisted the urge to flinch away. My father looked like he was going to burst with excitement. I wanted to tell him he was delusional, and that I wasn't going to be his pawn any longer, but of course my mouth stayed closed.

"I want our wedding to be the event of the year, Esme," he smiled at me, as the four of us mulled things over at the kitchen table. "So very big then?," I asked hesitantly. "Extravagant, and I'll accept nothing less," his voice was firm, and I looked away from him. "You always wanted a big wedding, Esme," he father interjected. Really? I was sure I never mentioned anything of the sort. My mother remained quiet throughout the planning.

"We can have the finest dress made for you as soon as possible," Andrew said matter of factly. "I already have a dress. My aunt made it for me when I visited her in the spring. She was dying, and she was a remarkable seamstress. She said she wanted to make my wedding dress, because I'm her only niece. So she did," I finished, and met his eyes. "Oh, well that's fine," he seemed quite unhappy with that. I love that dress it's absolutely gorgeous, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I already have the location picked out, and all the other arrangements in place," Andrew kept talking but I tuned him out. When he finished his speech I smiled politely, and tried my best to look excited. "It'll be a wedding fit for a princess," my father said. Did he really just say that? How much money does this man's family have? "No, not suitable enough. You are too beautiful to simply be a princess. You are far too gorgeous," I looked away from Andrew's wandering eyes. This guy was really a piece of work, and frankly right now he disgusted me. I crossed my arms over my chest, as a way of trying to hide from his eyes.

Time passed as Andrew and my father discussed several odds and ends. Andrew planned to take over his father's bank while I stayed home and cared for our children. He wants 8 children by the way, he's quite ridiculous."Well then, everything seems to be in order," Andrew stood up from his chair. My eyes shot to the clock, 5:30pm. Wow, time flies when you are ignoring your "future husband." He shook hands with my father, and kissed my mother's hand. "Excuse me for being bold," I wasn't paying attention until I felt his lips on my cheek. I wanted to slap him, or at least run away and wash my face. Instead I smiled shyly as he exited my house.

Dinner passed in a blur, and my father went to close up the barn for the night as I helped my mother with the dishes. Want she said to me earlier filtered back into my mind._"Esme, honey I'm sorry about this. Believ-,_". Did she not approve of all of this? Was this all my father's doing? It must be. My mother wanted me to marry someone I chose, not someone chosen for me. My mother and I were on the same side? I looked over at her, but she was focused on the dishes. My father came back inside and sat in his chair.

"Will you ball up my yarn, honey?," I sat on the floor next to my mother's chair and balled up her yarn as she knitted. As I balled it my eyes drifted to the clock once more. 9:00pm, my breath got caught in my throat. One hour. My father yawned, and declared that he was going to bed. I listened as he trudged up the stairs. "Well so am I," my mother said, placing the blanket she was working on in a basket. "Are you going too, Esme?," she looked down at me. I stood up, "Yes." "Goodnight, dear." I hugged her, and she seemed surprised, but hugged me gently in return and kissed my cheek before heading upstairs. That was my goodbye to my mother.

The minute I closed my bedroom door I slipped my ring back on. I grabbed my old suitcase from under my bed, and blew some dust off it. I packed some essentials, and various items of clothing. The last thing I packed was my wedding dress. I closed it, and set it by the door. It had gotten colder outside so I grabbed my favorite sweater, and wrapped it tightly around me. 9:45pm. It took me that long to pack? My suitcase wasn't even close to heavy. My mind must've been wandering more than I realized.

I was running away with a vampire to get married. A vampire that I engaged in premarital sex with last night. Things have definitely changed in my life. I hope that one day I can come back and tell my parents the truth. 9:55pm. I turned off my lamp, grabbed my suitcase, and quietly went downstairs. I leaned against my front door, and took one last look at my house. "Goodbye," I whispered as I shut the door, and went down the steps.

The wind picked up as I walked down my driveway. I pulled my sweater tighter to me as I crested a little hill, and saw him. He walked quickly up to me, and took the suitcase from me. "Is this wind going to let up?," I asked putting my head down. "Doesn't look like it, " he chuckled as he kissed my cheek, and opened my door. I slid in, and he had started the car before I could blink. I'm sure I'll get used to that. "Ready?" I scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder. "Yes, I am." I truly was ready to start my life with him.

**A/N: Goin' to the chapel, and we're gonna get married....:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Carlisle and Esme belong to Steph not me. Blah..blah..blah.**

**Okay, I know I told you guys that the wedding was going to be next, well I was researching some towns in Ohio, and I came across one that I just had to use, because it was too funny. So this is just a little Carlisle/Esme fun. *wink***

I had no idea how long I had been sleeping. I was exhausted, and it was understandable that I would be. I stared out the window for about an hour before I finally fell asleep. We hadn't said much to each other, not that there was really much to say. We tend to be perfectly content just being in each other's company. My head must still laying on his shoulder because one side of it is cold. I opened my eyes, and sat up. Ouch. I had an awful pain in my neck.

"Sleep well?," I looked over at him.

"Sort of," I stared outside, it must have been early morning, maybe 8am.

"You've been asleep for hours," he chuckled.

"How many?"

"Ten, I'd wager." Ten hours! Wow, I don't think I've ever slept that long.

"I didn't realize."

"Obviou-," he stopped. "We have to stop."

"Why?," he moved one hand off the steering wheel, and pointed to the sky. The sun was coming out.

"But where? We can't just stop on the side of the road," I said looking around.

I heard his sigh of relief. "There's an Inn right up there."

I looked down the road, and saw it. It was cute, a quaint little place. He pulled up, and shut off the car. He got out, and opened my door. I took his hand, and we went inside.

We approached the front desk. A man who looked about 30 looked up from a newspaper. "Can I help you?," he smiled politely.

"I'd like to rent a room, please."

"Alright. How long?"

"Just for today," the man nodded, and looked at me.

"Well I welcome you and your..," I could tell he wasn't sure what to refer to me as.

"Wife," Carlisle finished for him.

"I welcome you and your wife to New Carlisle, Ohio."

Was he serious. I bit my lip to stop the laughter. Carlisle got the bags, and brought them to our room. It was cute, it had a very homey feel to it. I sat down on the bed, and started laughing. He raised a perfect blonde eyebrow in my direction. "New Carlisle," I laughed harder.

"It's really not that funny," he closed the drapes.

"Oh, yes it is."

"I don't see the humor."

"New Carlisle....I like the old one," I kept laughing, my sides were starting to hurt.

He crossed his arms, and stared at me. "Honestly it isn't funny."

I tried to reply but I couldn't form words through my laughter. I couldn't even stop laughing when I felt him pin me to the bed.

"You should stop laughing," he growled playfully in my ear. I stopped laughing, that sound was something to say the least. It sent shivers down my spine. He started a trail of kisses along my jaw line. 'Thank you," he purred. I suddenly felt as though I was out in the field in the middle of August. I threaded my fingers in his hair, as his trail descended to my neck. The knock on the door made me jump slightly. Carlisle growled again, and went to answer the door. "You forgot the spare key, Dr. Cullen," he took it, said thank you, and shut the door again.

I really needed to bathe. I jumped up from the bed, and went to inspect the bathroom, as I passed Carlisle he looked slightly disappointed that I had moved from my spot. It made me giggle.

The bathroom was nice, it had a big bathtub. "Carlisle? I'm going to take a bath." "Okay, love," he answered. I shut the door, and filled up the tub. I took my clothes off, and slipped in. I closed my eyes, and rested my head on the side. I let myself relax for a while before I washed up.

"Esme?," he knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I wash my hands?"

Why would I mind? "No, not at all." What a gentleman he was, I laughed a little.

He opened the door, and walked in looking at his hands.

"What on earth did you do?"

"My stupid pencil smudged all over my hands," I laughed but he didn't seem amused.

"Did you throw the pencil away?"

"Yes."

I laughed again, apparently it upset him that much.

"Carlisle, as long as you're in here would you wash my hair for me? The water pitcher is over there," I pointed to the small table by the wall.

"Of course I will."

I dunked my head under the water to get my hair wet, and almost hit it on the bottom. That was the reason I wanted him to do it, well part of the reason. I shook my head at my thinking. I don't know where this confidence boost came from, but I surely wasn't expecting it. Granted we had already made love, but still I was surprised that I wasn't still self-conscious around him. After all I was sitting here in the bathtub completely naked.

As he washed my hair, he told how we would be back on the road at nightfall. "We can make up quite a lot of time tonight," he said. "Close your eyes," I closed them as he poured the water over my head. "There you go," he smiled. He put the pitcher back on the table. I saw the small puddle on the floor, but didn't pay any attention to it until he slipped. I saw him fall towards me. I knew he wouldn't get hurt, but I might Just before he fell in he caught himself on the edges of the tub, and came nose to nose with me. I tried to slow my rapid breathing, everything was still in one piece. "Are you okay?," I asked. His eyes met mine, "I think so." His breathing was as rapid as mine, do to the shock of almost falling on me I would think.

I smiled, "I thought vampires were graceful?," I whispered. "They are, I caught myself." He smiled back, and I couldn't resist it. I closed the fraction of space between us in an instant. He reciprocated gently as my lips fused with his. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt. He laughed against my lips as I tried to rid him of his shirt. I couldn't obviously, because he was still holding on to the sides of the tub. I gave up on my task, and trailed my fingers down his chest. I felt him shiver, and I stifled a giggle. He pulled back, and stared at me. If he didn't get the hint, I would muster up the courage to ask him to join me, but as he stood up and shrugged off his shirt I realized he had gotten it.

He made quick work of the rest of his clothes, and I moved forward so he could sit behind me. His cold skin, and the warm water created a wonderful contrast against my skin. I leaned back, and laid my head against his shoulder, giving him access to my neck which he took full advantage of. One hand toyed with my hair as the other rested on my thigh. He trail of kisses ascended from my throat to my ear. "I love you," he whispered as his trail descended again. I turned around to face, and adjusted myself to a comfortable position so I didn't break my leg. "I love you too," I traced his lips with my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on my hips.

We made love for the second time. I've never been so emotionally open with anyone before. To give you self physically and emotionally to someone is a scary thing. But I'm not scared anymore, I know he'll take care of me. I can't imagine my life without him, and I'm lucky that I won't ever be without him.

**A/N: Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get maaaaaaaaaaaaried. :) I promise this time. The next chapter is the wedding. Also as a heads up, after the wedding chapter I'm doing a chapter from Esme's mother's perspective. I'll let you know more about it in the A/N at the end of the next chapter. :) R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Yeah C & E aren't mine.**

**Did ya miss me? I'm SOOOOOOO sorry. Wow January was the last time I updated? To be honest I kind of lost my vision, but it just came back about 2 hours ago all of a sudden. I blame my bad case of Senioritis. Well anyway here's the wedding.**

We didn't leave until the next night. Carlisle paid the bill and we got back into the car; ready to begin the next phase of our journey, marriage.

I fell asleep at some point; I'm so tired lately. I was woken up by the pitter-pattering of raindrops on the car.

"When did it start raining?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Where are we?," I was full of questions it seemed.

"Hmm…. New Hope," he answered as he pointed out the window at a sign.

The sign was blue and white with flowers adorning the sides. "Welcome To New Hope." New Hope, huh? I sure hope so.

It was a beautiful little town, picturesque and cookie-cutter like. The kind of place where you see little kids running up and down the streets, and where you're best friends with your neighbors. It's the kind of place where everyone goes to the same church; the whole town is together on Sundays.

The raindrops ceased, but the clouds remained. I saw the sign for the church just as we passed it as the car ascended up the long driveway.

Butterflies commenced their turbulent dance in the pit of my stomach. It's not that I was scared, really, it's just that it's a big deal; getting married. This surely isn't how I imagined it, but that's fine. My mind was spinning so fast that I didn't even notice Carlisle open my door.

"Esme?"

Oh, that's my name isn't it?

"Yes?," I answered.

"Are you coming out of there?"

"Yes," I said as I took his hand and hopped out.

The church was tiny and white, with big double doors. He opened one door and I stepped through. Despite it's size it was quite spacious. The walls we adorned with several stained glass windows. I watched as the colored fragments created beautiful pictures before my eyes. I looked away from the windows to see that Carlisle had left my side and was conversing with the reverend at the altar. As I made my way down the aisle an older woman got up from one of the pews and made her way towards me.

She was slightly taller than me, and was around 65 if I had to guess. She smiled warmly at me, and I returned the gesture.

"Hello dear, I'm Marilyn. Marilyn Weston, Reverend Weston's wife."

"Hello, I'm Esme."

"Oh I love to see young folks get married," she smiled again and took my hands in hers. "Thomas and I just watched our last baby get married two months ago."

I wasn't sure what to say so I continued to smile.

"Well lets cut all this chatter and get you ready my dear. You're going to be a married woman before you know it." She took hold of my arm and led me to a door at the front of the church, that led into the area where we came in. I smiled back at Carlisle before Marilyn and I disappeared behind the door.

"So romantic," she remarked as she fiddled with the bottom of my dress.

"Pardon me?"

"Getting married like this, just the two of you, well with Thomas and I of course."

I nodded, I wasn't really about to spill my tempestuous story to this woman who I barely knew.

"Your parents don't want to be here?," she asked as she stood up.

Great, just great. "My parents are dead." I took the easy way out.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I brought it up, deary."

"It's perfectly fine," I gave her a small smile.

"I think you hair would look best down."

"So do I," I agreed.

She attached my veil and stepped back to look at me.

"Aren't you a gorgeous little thing," she stated as she relocated a strand of my hair.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Well you're welcome, sweetheart. I'll go see if everything is ready," she slipped out the door. Finally I had a moment to think.

I ran my finger over a petal on my bouquet, and I stared into the mirror. Honestly I couldn't really say how I was feeling because none of it seemed real. I walked over and opened the tiny window that resided on the westward facing wall. I breathed in the clean crisp air, and let it calm me. This is what I wanted, and I knew that. I turned to see Marilyn closing the door behind her.

"You ready, dear? Oh and do you know your vows?"

I nodded. She took my arm and led me out into the entrance area. The door leading into the actual church was closed.

"This is where I leave you, honey. You can start coming when you hear the organ. I'll see you out there," she told me to step back, and she opened the doors so I didn't have to.

I chewed on my lip as I waited for the organ to begin its tune. A few moments later that familiar tune flooded my ears. That was my cue. Well here goes nothing.

I proceeded around the door, and stood in the doorway. I had dreamed about this day for as long as I could remember; every little girl has. My eyes traveled from Marilyn playing the organ to Carlisle and Reverend Weston. Carlisle smiled at me, and instantly I felt that all my nervousness flew out the window.

I began my walk down the aisle in sync with the cadence of the organ. The aisle was very short so I was standing at the altar before I knew it.

Reverend Weston smiled at us before he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. At this time I shall ask you both to face each other, and take each other's hands. Carlisle, do you take Esme to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, to honor, to treasure, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish her always. Do you promise this to her from your heart, for all the days of your life?"

"I do," he smiled at me.

Reverend Weston turned his attention towards me. "Esme, do you take Carlisle to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, to honor, to treasure, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish him always. Do you promise this to him from your heart, for all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We closed the small space between us, and experienced our first kiss as a married couple.

"It is my pleasure to introduce for the very first time, Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle took my hand and led me down the aisle, and out of the church to begin our new life together.

**A/N: So there it is. The next chapter will be from Esme's mom's POV. You'll see what I mean soon. R &R :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, ok. I am really busy. I'm graduating from high school next week, and I recently got a job so I don't have a lot of free time, obviously, but I promise you guys that I won't give up on this fic; I may not update really quickly but I'll do my best. Thank you guys for sticking with me. Much love. :)

**This chapter is from Esme's mom's POV. It's taking place just after Esme left. Enjoy, peeps. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah not mine.**

I sat at the table, head in my hands. I listened to my husband pace around the room. I choked back a sob. I managed to squeak out a sentence, "Where's my little girl?" He didn't answer me of course, and I didn't expect him to. Up and gone in the middle of the night, no note, no sign of anything. She had just packed up her things and left. I knew she wasn't happy about marrying Andrew, and I wasn't happy about it either, but I didn't think she'd run away. I never wanted her to have an arranged marriage like I did. I wanted her to marry someone she loved, someone she chose. So naturally when Phillip told me about Andrew I objected, the argument that followed ended when he hit me. I should've known it would happen, it happened before when Esme was a baby. I shouldn't have disagreed with him.

The silence finally broke. "We should go into town, see if anyone knows anything," he spoke gruffly. I nodded. "I think we should speak with Ava, perhaps she knows something," I added. He nodded, and we left the house.

I knocked on Ava's door, and she answered.

"Hello, " she smiled at us. Once she noticed my face hers fell. "What's wrong?"

"Esme is gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"She left last night I assume. I saw her before I went to bed, and this morning she was gone," I took a deep breath to keep from crying.

"I.....Are you sure?"

"Her suitcase, and some of her clothes are gone."

"Wow, I can't even comprehend this," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were wondering if you knew anything?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I did. I haven't spoke to her since the other morning when I was at your house."

"I see. Thank you anyway, dear," I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you find her. I don't know why she would do this," I saw tears well in her eyes.

"Neither do I dear."

"I'm her best friend. If something was troubling her, why wouldn't she come and talk to me." I didn't have an answer to that.

"We will keep you informed, Ava. Phillip and I are going into to town, to see if anyone knows anything."

"Make sure you keep it quiet." I knew what she meant. I certainly didn't want scandal erupting. I'd keep the questions to my closest friends.

I hugged her. "Please find her, Mrs. Platt."

"I'll do all I can, Ava." Phillip and I left Ava's house and headed into town.

We entered the flower shop, and Ellen smiled brightly at me. "Hello Carolyn, hello Phillip." Ellen's husband Ronald owned a flower shop in town. I considered her my very best friend. "Ellen may we speak with you, and Ronald in private?"

She looked a little surprised. "Of course, right this way." She led us to the back room where Ronald was working on some inventory. "Phil, Carolyn, pleasure to see you both," when he saw my expression he got up from his chair.

"They wanted to speak with us in private," Ellen told him.

"What's going on?," he asked.

"Esme is gone. She ran away."

They were both taken aback.

"We woke up this morning, and her suitcase, and some of her clothes were gone. I just saw her last night before I went to bed." I felt like I was going to break down again, but Phillip remained silent as always.

"She just ran off?," Ellen put her hand over her heart.

"That's not like Es," Ronald added quietly.

"I was wondering if you knew anything, if you saw her."

"I haven't seen her in about five days," Ellen answered.

"Neither have I...wait," Ronald's brow furrowed, as if deep in thought.

"What?," I asked quickly.

"The night before last I was delivering flowers to Old Lady Fisher in the apartment building next door," he pointed to his right.

I was puzzled as he continued.

"I was walking down the hall to her apartment, and I swear on my life I saw Esme."

"In the apartment building, are you sure it was her?," Ellen questioned.

"Yes, on the same floor as Mrs. Fisher. I know it was her. She looked terribly upset, and she was soaked to the bone."

"What on earth was she doing there?," I was completely baffled.

He shrugged. "I think you better give us the apartment number, Ron," Phillip finally spoke up.

"Let's see, it was 4 doors up from Mrs. Fisher's so that would make it 12C," he nodded.

"You should go check it out," Ellen said.

I nodded, "Thank you both so much, and could you keep this to yourselves?"

"Absolutely," she told me as she gave me a hug.

The apartment building was our next stop.

We walked in the door, and went to the landlord's office. Phillip knocked loudly before the man answered. Mr. Collins was fairly new in town, he was about sixty years old, and kept to himself so we didn't know him that well.

"What can I do you for?," he asked.

Phillip did the talking this time. "I need some information."

Mr Collins raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"I need you to tell me who lives in apartment 12C."

"I can't give out that kind of information sir," he answered.

I decided to step in before Phillip's temper went off. "Please sir, our daughter is missing, and this was one of the last places anyone saw her."

I could see his face soften. "I really shouldn't do this, ma'am," he turned around and picked up a ledger. "But if your daughter is missing I suppose I can make an exception."

"Thank you so much."

He turned a few pages, "12C....12C....Ah, rented by Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I literally took a step back, and shook my head. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am, though he paid this month's rent, and left early evening yesterday."

I looked back at Phillip, he walked out the door and I followed.

"There must be some mistake," I said.

"No, I don't think there is."

"She told us she was going to Ava's that night, and what would she be doing with Dr. Cullen?"

"I think it's obvious what she was doing, Carolyn." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Phillip...," I trailed off, because I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Our daughter is a common whore." I couldn't believe those words just left his mouth.

"She's not-," "She is. Her and Dr. Cullen weren't reading, I'm sure," he cut me off.

"She's not like that," I finally said.

"Well then, what do you think she was doing there?"

"There must be an explanation. They spent a lot of time together in the hospital, and during her therapy sessions. Perhaps they became friends." He looked at me as though I was useless.

"Oh please, Carolyn open your eyes." I knew his temper was rising. "Her involvement with him was beyond friendship," he spat.

I cringed at his words. "I wish you wouldn't jump to conclusions," I whispered.

"Face reality, you gave birth to a disgrace." I felt tears fall down my cheek.

"We should go to the hospital, I want to know where he went." I controlled my sobs, and followed him.

I managed to get my crying under control as we approached the front desk.

"Is Dr. Cullen here?," Phillip asked trying to keep his voice down.

The nurse looked up at him, "No, I'm sorry. He came in yesterday evening and told us that he needed to move on, and thanked us for our kindness. We were going to be in a pickle but the regular doctor is came back today."

"Any information about where he went?"

"Nope, sorry. Is there something I can help you with, sir?"

"No thank you," he turned and headed out the door, I followed as always.

We entered the flower shop again, and Ellen and Ronald met us in the back room.

"Well?," Ellen asked.

"She was with Dr. Cullen," disgrace dripped from Phillip's words.

Ellen's eyes widened. "That good looking young doctor that fixed her leg?"

If looks could kill Ellen would have been dead. "Yes, that's him," Phillip answered.

"Why was she there?," Ronald asked.

"Use your head, Ron."

Ellen gasped. "No, there's no way."

"What is it with you women? You refuse to see the truth. She's not a precious little angel. She was involved with him far beyond anything we knew about."

"Wow," that was all Ronald could say.

Ellen was still in disbelief. "So you think she left with him?"

"It certainly fits," was all Phillip said.

"I just can't believe this," Ellen put her arms around me.

"Well believe it, my daughter is nothing but a common whore." I cringed again, God would he stop calling her that?

"What are you going to do?," Ronald finally asked.

"I'm going to find them, and I'm going to make her wish she never disgraced this family."

The three of us stepped slowly away from him. I wasn't going to let him hurt her, but I did want to find her. We left the flower shop and headed home.

He sat in his chair as I started dinner. I had no idea how we would find them, but I knew Phillip wouldn't stop until he did. What if her and Dr. Cullen were in love? What if that's why she left, to be with him? Had my daughter had a secret life I knew nothing about? I couldn't be sure of anything. I was too shaken up. As much as I prayed it wouldn't happen I knew that it would all get out. Somehow it would. The scandal would spread through town like wildfire, and all I could do is sit back and watch as it did.

**A/N: I've had this chapter saved on my computer for a while but I haven't had the time to post it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again.**


	21. Chapter 21

***climbs out of hole* OMG! I'm ALIVE! O_O You guys won't believe where I've been...no? Not gonna work? Mmk, well I don't have a good excuse except that I just plain fail. :( I'm going to be awfully surprised if anyone even reads this, it's been over a year. Y'all are gonna see the alert in your inboxes or whatever and go "WTF is that?...Oh yeah I _think _I remember that story...nah I don't." Then delete it :). But hey in honor of Eclipse which I saw today, here's another chapter, just because I love Carlisle, ya know...*is done yapping* **

**Disclaimer: Yeah...if any part of this was mine I'd be living on a yacht or something.**

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I leaned against a pillar as Carlisle checked us into our hotel. It was a quaint, adorable little hotel. I didn't bother to look at the name of it, I was busy staring at something else or someone else, rather. My husband. My husband. Wow, that was odd to think, I still can't imagine saying it out loud. I've never been so happy that I broke a bone before.

"Esme?"

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Huh?"

He laughed and dangled the key in front of me. "Do you want to go in or sleep out here?"

I looked down at the ground as if to actually consider sleeping outside. "Well..."

"It's supposed to rain," He smiled.

"Better go in then," I took the key from him and unlocked the door.

"Wait," He stopped me from walking in.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to carry you," He said quickly before he scooped me up.

"Ah!," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I forgot about that part."

He placed me on the bed. I blended in with it; it was completely white...and poofy or fluffy or whatever adjective you'd like to pick. I looked around the room, it was just as cute as the outside. I stared up at him as he stared down at me. I leaned forward and rested my head against his waist.

"What is it?," He asked stroking my hair.

"Nothing," I smiled. "But I would like to get out of this thing," I motioned to my dress. "It's beautiful but it's far from comfortable."

I stood up and turned my back to him.

"There's at least 35 buttons," He chuckled.

"Get to work then. With your vampire speed it shouldn't be a problem." I kicked off my shoes and looked over my shoulder at him.

"As you wish Mrs. Cullen."

He made quick work of the buttons just like I knew he would. He quickly picked me up before I had a chance to step out of my dress that was pooled at my feet.

I smoothed my slip, "See? I told you it wouldn't be a problem."

"I should know to never doubt you, love," He answered as he shrugged off his jacket.

I should have one thing on my mind right now; spending a wonderful night with my husband, but that stupid voice in my head couldn't help but cause me to worry about what was to become of our lives, would my parents ever find me? Would they ever somehow find out about us? Maybe they already knew.

"Esme?" He lifted my chin.

That's the second time my mind has wandered tonight. "I'm fine I just...it's nothing."

"No, it's something. Tell me, please."

"No really I'm fine, my brain just seems to be jumbled." I suddenly became very interested in the buttons on his shirt. He stilled my hand that was flicking at a button.

"Love, please just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk, I shouldn't want to talk but my mind won't quiet itself long enough for me to enjoy myself." I was beginning to get angry with myself. I heaved out a sigh as I sat down on the bed.

"You're worried about what's to become us." It wasn't a question, he knew.

I barely managed a nod as he sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know you already told me what you have planned but I'm just thinking about my parents, my mother mostly."

He tucked my hair behind my ear as he spoke, "I think Illinois is our best bet for now, it won't to long to get there. As far as your parents go, well to be perfectly honest I don't really know what to say." He always knew what to say, but I guess I can't blame him, I don't even know what to say about them.

"Can you just shut me up, please?"

He managed a slight chuckle. "Esme, if you want to talk it's perfectly alright with me. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside."

"No really I don't want to talk," I fiddled with his tie as I tried to unknot it. "I really don't." I loosened it enough to slip it over his hair without messing it up. He again stilled my roaming hands that were in the midst of unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt.

"Sweetheart."

"I'm okay, honestly I am." I leaned up to seal my mouth over his to try to prove my point, hoping maybe that would convince him, because I desperately needed him and needed to quiet the voice in my head.

Apparently that was all the convincing he needed. He gently leaned my back against the pillows after he shrugged his shirt off. I curled my hand around his arm and pulled him towards me. He whispered his love for me as he trailed kisses down my throat to my collarbone while his hand inched up slip. It had happened before, but now I could actually say I was making love to my husband and that's something I'm sure I would never tire of.

**A/N: *hides* Why am I hiding none of you probably got this far because you deleted the alert, am I right? But if you did actually read, I love you and thank you. :D Much love to you all.**


End file.
